


Maggie's Backseat

by lar_laughs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, grease smudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: <i>Before she joined SHEILD, Natasha was trained to use sex as a weapon, and she'd never had it except under orders. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>After she joined SHEILD, Natasha didn't need to use it at all - she was good enough to get what she wanted without actual sex. But first she had to learn how to be a real human, then learn what it was like to want sex for herself. Clint's the only man she's had sex with just because she wanted to.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As a result, Clint learns that while she's perfomed seductions in bedrooms, private bathrooms, in limos and boardrooms and offices, she's never had sex in places most people starting out the normal way do; she's never had sex in the backseat of a car, during a party behind a tree in a dark garden or in the bathroom with three people lining up to get in, the couch in a shared house/apartment, or snuck down to the laundry in the middle of the night. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So he talks her into one or all of the above.</i>
</p>
<p>So that's what I did... more or less.</p>
<p>Clint's taken by surprise when Natasha tells him she's never had sex in the back of a car.  He decides this is the perfect place (and the perfect car) to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie's Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love this promptathon?
> 
> This is only one of many _Grease Smudge_ prompts I want to write in the next month. When I get a few more, I'll put them into a series. For the moment, this is stand alone.

Clint couldn’t get his mouth to shut properly. As he stared at Natasha, all he could process was that he’d missed something. Something crucial. Something... god, had she just said what he thought she said?

As Natasha stared back at him, wide-eyed and completely straightforward, he took a few deep breaths and worked on getting his chin back up where it was supposed to be. Before he went any further, he needed to make sure that he’d heard correctly. “Say that again. Please?”

“I said,” sounding as if she was convinced that his hearing aids had gone on the fritz and she needed to enunciate every word, “that it seems a bad idea. There’s not nearly enough room in the backseat for what you have in mind.”

“There’s plenty of room.” There was no way he was going to give her proof, seeing as that would have to be a list of the girls he’d had in the back of that same car. While he doubted she’d get jealous (lord knows she never seemed to get jealous about the things he expected her to get jealous about but then there’d be a full-time blow out over something that he thought was innocent), he wasn’t about to endanger his one-night stands just because they thought his car was sexy.

So, instead, he decided to prove it to her. “Come on. Have you never had sex in the back of a car before?”

“A car? No. A limousine? Yes.”

“Doesn’t count.” Clint took another swipe of the paint with his rag before tucking it into his back pocket. As he watched her eyes follow his movement, he got an idea. Normally this sort of thing led to shower sex (he’d made sure she had plenty of practice) but he was willing to try and see if he couldn’t get some backseat sex out of her.

As she ran through the places she’d had sex (some of which he knew and some of which he could imagine because Natasha was very creative when it came to luring her marks into doing exactly what she wanted with them), he reached over and picked up one of the wrenches he’d been using yesterday. It was still greasy because he hadn’t taken time to clean the equipment just yet. Tony was out of town for a few more days so wouldn’t be around to whine about how everything wasn’t as sparkling and beautiful as it was when he left.

With very deliberate movements that she wouldn’t be able to miss, he smeared some on his arm and cheek. As her eyes stayed glued to the mark on his face, he pulled off his shirt. It was an old one so he didn’t mind ruining it by wiping at the grease as she watched. Very deliberately, he reached over and wiped the stain against the smooth skin of her arm. The dark smudge stood out clearly on her white skin. His blood was already starting to thrum with excitement as he thought about the other places on her body that were covered with the pale skin. In the shadows of the car, she would still be as luminous as stars.

And wasn’t that the best idea he’d ever had. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?”

He tried not to get irritated by the title, seeing as the AI wasn’t going to get it through his thick... well, circuit breaker that he wasn’t a _sir_ sort of person. “Can I get lights turned down to, well, midnightish,”

“Would you like stars, sir?”

Natasha didn’t take her eyes off the smudge on her arm when she replied, “Yes, please.”

“You heard the lady. We want stars.”

And because Stark Mansion seemed to have everything, the large room dimmed to a nice shade of dusk and tiny white lights erupted all over the ceiling. Along one wall, a mixture of lights gave the impression they were on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the city.

“You ever made out at Lookout Point?” He didn’t give her time to answer before his lips covered hers. Her hands smoothed over his chest before reaching up to rub at the mark on his cheek. His body tightened in anticipation because she liked grease smudges and he was the sort of person who used that to his advantage. This sort of foreplay meant he got to work on his car. Win-win situation in his book.

“Come on, baby. Get in the car.”

She nipped at his jaw before pulling away. “I still don’t think we’ll fit.”

“It’s bigger than the bunk on the helicarrier you think is so much fun to use when there’s a decent enough floor in the same.” He moved a hand on her neck and a hand on her butt, pulling her in tight until they were molded together, touching everywhere. “What if I promise to show you all the great handholds you can use to get traction?”

Her eyes lit up with delight and he got them in the backseat before she could start to question the process. “Now what?” she asked, reaching up to rub at his cheek again. If he were to slide his hand under the waistband of her yoga pants (she knew what he liked and used it to her advantage but he definitely wasn’t going to complain), he knew for a fact that she’d be wet, just because of a little bit of dirt on his face.

While Natasha was great at taking instruction, Clint had discovered that she was even better at navigating for herself. Instead of leading her through the same paces the other girls had been through, he sat back on the comfortable seat. “What do you think happens next?”

“Sex. Or, I’m hoping sex is what happens next.” She looked skeptical around at the cramped space. “In the limo-”

“Car snob.”

“What?” She glared at him. “I’m not a car snob.”

“Yes, you are. And you’re hurting Maggie’s feelings.”

This time her eyes narrowed, as if she wasn’t sure if there was worthy of her carefully-guared jealousy. “Who’s Maggie?”

He pointed to the roof before smoothing his hands down the back of the front seat. “You’re sittin’ in her, darlin’.”

“You named your car?”

“I have special names for everything I love... Tasha.” When her lips flickered up into a quick smile, he leaned forward for a quick kiss. “So, quit telling Maggie she’s not good enough for you. I bet you ten bucks you’ll be begging to do this again.”

“Ten dollars? My, we are playing with the big boys today.”

“Snob,” he chided. “Fine. Make it a hundred.”

She pulled off her shirt, throwing it casually into the front seat, before straddling his legs, her hands running through his hair as he followed after one to place a kiss on her wrist. “I would have done it for a lot less,” she whispered in his ear but he was past hearing as she showed just how talented she was in close quarters.


End file.
